Talk it Out
by King Nate
Summary: To curb his feelings after the false kiss with Sonny, Chad decides to talk to a good friend, who seems to have gone through a similar struggle.


Talk it Out

A/N: Okay, this is a _slight_ crossover between SWAC and my regular writing. I say slight because only one character from the other show is ever talking. I wanted to do this because instead of writing two separate stories based off of the latest episode (which is both about the girl dating someone), I can combine them together. Please enjoy this! (I also couldn't think of a good title, heh)

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, nor do I own iCarly

* * *

-"THE JERK STILL HAS MY PHONE?"-

Chad frowned as he shoved his hands into his pockets and made his way home, he couldn't stop the feeling of pain inside of him. He thought she kissed him, but she hadn't. Of course, why would she _ever_ kiss him? It was all fake, just because of that James guy. All down to the kiss, which oddly tasted like sweat, but it was because she placed her lips over his mouth. Even if it was a fake date, it was going so well until Nico and Grady showed up. After that, everything went haywire. He opened the door and headed into his room, he was going to see if his pen pal was on, he needed someone to chat with.

"I could blog about the fake date," Chad said under his breath. He frowned and shook his head, he didn't think he should do that. Most likely, Sonny wouldn't want people knowing she _actually _considered dating him, even if it was fake. He sat down at his computer and turned it on. He actually felt like punching James in the face for being such a jerk. The guy never even cared about Sonny. The moment that James saw Tawni as still available, he ran after her. _"That jerk better not ask Sonny out again."_

The instant messenger started up automatically, as he usually had it set up that way. His eyes scanned the messenger list until he found his friend. _TechKing2000_ was online and with a status that asked "Why?" Chad raised his eyebrow and started a session with his friend. "Hey Fred, what's going on?" Chad typed onto the computer. He leaned back in his chair and waited for a response. His friend was a person around his age named Freddie Benson, he lived in Seattle and ran a webshow called iCarly.

"Hey Chad, what's going on?" Freddie responded. Chad glanced to the side and shrugged as he continued typing.

"Just wondering about your status message…"

"Oh, it's nothing too big…" Chad raised his eyebrow and waited for Freddie to respond. "Hey, I'll call you up, all right?"

"Yeah, go ahead dude." Chad stood up and walked over to the bed, he contemplated turning on his television, but there really wasn't anything on. His phone began to ring, so he answered it. "Hey Freddie, how's it going?"

"Eh, I'm just thinking about Sam…" Chad chuckled and sat down in a nearby chair. Sam was the girl Freddie liked, but the guy never seemed to tell her that. Of course, he was in the same department. He just couldn't tell Sonny that he cared the world for her. "She's dating this new guy, _Pete _whatever his name is…"

"Oh? Tell me a little more about it." He thought perhaps the story would make him feel good, considering he had to deal with Sonny dating some guy as well. Freddie chuckled and tossed a crumpled paper into a trashcan. He was pissed off, but talking about the problem might make him feel better.

"Well she got all dolled up just for this guy!" She looked fine not getting all dolled up, she was beautiful as she was. She didn't seem to see that. Freddie groaned and rubbed the back of his head, he didn't want to lose his cool, but spilling his guts may not be a bad thing. "Man, she's still with this jerk and I'm pretty sure he only sees her for how good she looks…"

"Tell me about it." Chad rolled his eyes and tossed a wad of paper into a nearby bucket. "Sonny started dating this stuck up loser and he was already looking for something more!"

"You don't say? You know, Sam went through that with Jonah…"

"You told me." Yeah, they had been pen pals for quite some time, long enough for Freddie to have even asked for advice for the very first sketch on iCarly. Chad enjoyed seeing Jonah on the wedgie bounce. "Why couldn't we do that to James, the wedgie bounce…"

"James?"

"He's the bastard that dated Sonny, then wanted Tawni." Chad thought for a moment and smirked. "Then Sonny and I went on a date." Freddie's eyebrows rose and he quickly leaned forward in his seat.

"A date? You and Sonny? Awesome!" Chad's smile fell and he closed his eyes, breathing out quiet sigh.

"It was fake…"

"Aw man, come on! _Fake_? Why would you go on a fake date, why can't you just tell her how you feel!"

"Why don't you tell Sam how _you_ feel?" Freddie silenced and Chad sighed once more, both men felt pretty dumb. "We're pathetic, aren't we? We let the girls we like go out with some jerk that will probably hurt them, and we don't have the guts to tell them how we feel about them!"

"I know man…it's just so damn stupid." Freddie shook his head and walked toward his window. As he looked out, he could see Pete and Sam walking in the distance. They were holding hands and talking with each other. He growled and leaned against the wall, he couldn't look at them. "What does that guy have that I don't?! Hell, I_ look_ better than he does!" Chad listened as his friend went on a rant. He felt the same way basically, he just couldn't understand how he wasn't good enough for Sonny, but someone like James _was_. "I wish I could just go down there and punch him in the face…"

"You do? Did he do something to warrant that?"

"Er…not really…but I'm watching!" Chad laughed and stood up. He had to admit, the way Freddie talked about the guy was hilarious, he was so jealous. He glanced at his door to see one of his coworkers open it. She smiled and upon realizing he was on the phone, she quickly left. "Tell me Chad, would it really be so wrong for me to go down there and kick his snotty little ass? You're on a drama show, what would Mackenzie do?"

"Heh, you're not really asking that, are you?" Freddie was a huge fan of Mackenzie Falls, just as he was a big fan of iCarly. He chuckled and moved over to his desk. He picked up a sheet of paper, then tossed it into the trashcan. "Well, I think you know as well as I do. Mackenzie would probably-"

"Find dirt on the guy, catch him doing something wrong, then make him swear to never hurt the girl or else?"

"Yeah, that pretty much covers it." Freddie laughed and walked over to his bed. He sat down and yawned, it was getting late. "You should come guest star for Mackenzie Falls, man! It'd be great having you here."

"Yeah, then we could hang out in person again, that'd be cool." They had hung out a few times in the past, but it had been a long time since then. So meeting up again would definitely be great. "Catching up on old times, definitely a must."

"Yeah man...oh and let me tell you something else that happened tonight." Freddie nodded and waited for Chad to continue. He was actually very interested in hearing how the fake date with Sonny went and what happened with James. "Sonny fake kissed me…I was kind of hoping it'd be real."

"Oh man, that's too bad." Chad nodded and closed his eyes, he was actually a bit jealous since Freddie had kissed Sam, and it had been real. Sure, Sam and Freddie swore to never tell anyone, but Chad got it out of him. "That must have sucked for you."

"It did, but what can I do about _that_, right?"

"Win her over…or at least _try_ to." He was in better shape, at least James wasn't with Sonny anymore. Pete was still dating Sam. "Those two are separated, right?"

"Of course, Sonny and Tawni teamed up against him." Those girls always did make a great team, that's what he thought. They were good against each other, but great when teamed up. One time, they teamed up to pull some prank on him, and it worked out well. He ended up with some sort of sauce and some weird, possibly edible, possibly not, substance all over his body. His hair was sticky for a week, despite several attempts at washing it. "I probably would have punched him, but it wasn't necessary. At least they never kissed." That would have killed him.

"Good, I don't think Pete's kissed Sam yet…he better not…" Chad nodded, easily understanding how Freddie felt about that situation. After all, if James had kissed Sonny, he wasn't sure _what_ he would have done. He sighed and glanced at the clock, it wasn't long before he needed to start getting ready to rehearse for Mackenzie Falls. Freddie glanced at his watch and saw that iCarly rehearsals would be starting up not long from now. He really didn't want to go, but what could he do? "So, tell me more about what happened, if you feel up to it."

"Well, I don't know what else to say…other than I'm hoping to ask her out one day."

"You will dude, and if I have to, I'll come on down and ask her _for_ you." The two boys laughed and moved over to their closets and pulled out their jackets. The sighed and began putting their coats on. "Well Chad, iCarly rehearsals are starting up, and I don't want to disappoint the girls."

"Yeah, never disappoint the ladies man." Freddie chuckled and started to head toward the door. He stopped when he spotted Carly opening his bedroom door, apparently his mother decided to let her in.

"Freddie, I just wanted to remind you that iCarly re-Oh, you're on the phone, sorry…" Carly shut the door and Chad raised his eyebrow, having heard her voice.

"Well Chad, that's my cue," Freddie said while running his hand through his hair. Chad nodded as Freddie glanced over at his computer, he wouldn't be needing to bother with signing out, as he'd be back on later. "It's good talking to you. I hope things work out between you and Sonny, keep me posted alright."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Thanks, I feel better after this talk. Let me know how things work out for you and Sam…and Pete." Chad smirked and Freddie muttered a curse under his breath. Of course, Chad had the utmost confidence that things would work out for his friend, and Freddie did for him as well. "I'll be sure to catch iCarly when you guys do the show. Good luck with rehearsals, can't wait to see what you guys have been working on."

"Thanks, same to you." Chad nodded and hung up the phone. He left his room and began heading for his set. At least now he wouldn't be distracted by the fake kiss he'd gotten from Sonny, or from what happened with James.

_"James is so fired from Mackenzie Falls…but we'll have to find someone to take his place."_ He shrugged his shoulders and soon found himself surrounded by the costars, how he loved his costars. _"Right…"_ He glanced over and saw James walking onto the set, he smirked and smoothly moved over to him. "Hey James, how's it going?"

"Oh not bad," James replied with a slight frown on his face. He was still miffed about getting dumped by _both_ Sonny and Tawni. He decided to act like he wasn't bothered at all, but why would he want people thinking that? "I'm actually having a great time."

"Oh that's good." Chad placed his hands into his pockets and smiled, his eyes held a devious look. "Because you're fired!" James's mouth fell as Chad swiftly pulled his hand out and punched James hard in the face. "Oh, and that one's for Sonny." James fell back and rubbed his cheek, he was in too much shock to be able to understand why Chad actually hit him. Of course, it wouldn't take long for his thoughts to reconnect. He quickly stood up and narrowed his eyes.

"Fine Chad, but you're going to regret this!"

"Whatever…just get off my set." He waved his hand through the air and started to walk away. James's face flushed angrily and a vein started to pop out of his neck. Some of the costars watched on with wide eyes, they did not want to mess with either man at the moment.

"I promise you, you're going to regret firing me. You can't find anyone better!"

"We'll see…we'll see." James huffed and stormed off the set, he was finished. Chad only smirked as he stepped onto the stage. "Okay people, let's get started!"

* * *

I hope you liked that. I kind of left it open for the possible sequel idea I have...which entails Freddie coming down to temporarily star on MF. As he's down, the stars of So Random are trying to get him to guest star on their show, and a whole bunch of drama ensues...I don't know whether to write it or not. Well, drop a review ^_^


End file.
